Tú me perteneces
by Dark-Elric
Summary: RoyAl\Yaoi. Como pago de una deuda, Al será quien se haga cargo, asumiendo todas las consecuencias que traería aquello.En ese tiempo, suceden más cosas de lo que creía que podían suceder. ¿Habrá amor luego de tanto dolor? Quizas algo más... o no.
1. Chapter 1

"Tú me perteneces"

Yaoi | Angustia| Drama| M-preg | Violación| Tortura| AU

RoyxAl

.-.-.

Se encontraba encadenado en esa penumbrosa habitación. No sabía cuando tiempo exactamente había pasado pero con cada segundo más que transcurría sentía que parte de su cuerpo se helaba. Hacía demasiado frío y solo llevaba una túnica blanca que le habían puesto. Temblaba involuntariamente, sus piernas desnudas se laceraban por el frío que provenía del piso de metal. Quería que todo terminara pero temía que aún… nada había sucedido y le faltaba más para salir.

Había escuchado un par de murmullos en la entrada de esa habitación pero como estaba encadenado, no pudo acercarse y averiguar por lo menos algo o la razón de porqué lo habían secuestrado.

Tenía la leve noción de que si seguía tirando de los torniquetes que tenía en sus brazos y piernas, pronto podría escapar de ellos y de todo ese putrefacto lugar. Así era. Esas cadenas ya eran muy antiguas y lo notaba porque cada vez que se movía bruscamente sentía como se despedazaba lentamente. Debía de seguir, quería escapar y tenía miedo… por él y por su hermano.

Aparte de la oscuridad, otro de los defectos de ese lugar era un nauseabundo olor a humedad y humo que se mezclaba allí, en ocasiones le costaba respirar, sin embargo, solo tenía que calmarse para evitar empeorar su estado.

-No… quiero… estar aquí… - susurró para luego cerrar sus ojos e intentar dormir un poco aunque sea. Pero todo era real; aunque se ocultara en un mundo de sueños y mentiras, nada de lo que vivía desaparecería.

Era demasiado tarde para él. Estaba al tanto que debía comenzar con su "segundo trabajo". Pues, era así. La vida adinerada que llevaba no solo provenía de sus inventos y sus fábricas por alrededor del mundo, también recaudaban un gran dineral apoderándose de "nuevas propiedades". Un trabajo muy sucio para alguien de su clase social, comentaban sus allegados pero eso le valía. Tenía todo lo que quería y su egocentrismo aumentaba cada día con cada mercancía que llegaba.

Y como para satisfacer su ego, ya había finalizado una semana nefasta para sus negocios industriales. Nada le estaba yendo bien, por lo menos, quería tener la suerte de que en su otro trabajo, nada perjudicante sucediera.

Con apuro, guardó en su portafolio de cuero negro todos los papeles que necesitaría para esa noche. Recargándose en su escritorio, suspiró rendido.

-Al menos, no tengo una esposa… porque si la tuviera no podría hacer nada de esto. – rió con cinismo fingido

Retomó el ritmo perdido. Salió de su oficina y se despidió de los pocos operarios que vio en su trayecto camino a la salida de esa instalación. Subió a su porche y con una leve indicación al conductor le pidió que lo llevara al edificio donde estaba su oculta profesión. Media hora bastó para llegar a su destino. Sin más distracciones, vigiló que el vehículo junto con su chofer despareciera de su vista para poder ingresar y comenzar con el inicio de esa joven noche.

La recepción de ese edificio estaba vacía y silenciosa ante su presencia más algo le mostró que no era del todo cierto. Alguien le esperaba al costado de la puerta de su despacho.

-Señor Mustang – nombró un ejecutivo muy bien vestido con un tono de preocupación – Usted debería haber llegado hace dos horas, está al tanto que no podemos perder ni un segundo en esto –concluyó algo nervioso por la mueca de desagrado que el pelinegro le mostró.

-Entiendo. –Respondió y siguió de largo con su camino hasta que se detuvo - ¿Ha llegado? – preguntó aún dándole la espalda al receptor de esa pregunta.

-Así es Señor.

-Ahora me encargaré de ese asunto personalmente – dijo cautelosamente en un tono que sorprendió al otro ya que conocía esa actitud y voz. Nada bueno le esperaba al recién llegado.

Una vez en su despacho. Si, despacho ya que no le podía llamar "Oficina" por la amplia diferencia que encontraba entre una y otra; incluyéndose, está de más decir que él también cambiaba radicalmente entre cada uno de sus trabajos. Una metamorfosis lo acechaba cada vez que la Luna y el Sol se combinaban en el cielo y se separaban cada uno a su rumbo.

Dejó su portafolio sobre su escritorio y desacomodándose un poco la corbata que le dificultaba respirar con normalidad, salió de aquella habitación.

-Ya es hora – murmuró mientras caminaba hasta el otro extremo de la sala que conectaba la recepción y su despacho. Sus pasos resonaban por todo el lugar pero de un momento a otro se detuvieron frente a una puerta blanca. Sacó una llave de uno de sus bolsillos y se deshizo del candado que protegía la entrada a ese lugar.

Abrió la puerta y solo pudo observar la profunda oscuridad de siempre. Introduciéndose en ella, siguió y comenzó a descender por las escaleras que llevaban a una especie de sótano de ese edificio.

Paso tras paso llegó hasta donde sabía que se encontraba lo que buscaba. Otra puerta se interpuso en su camino y nuevamente utilizó el manojo de llaves que traía. Consiguió hacer un estrepitoso ruido que de seguro despertaría al otro.

El encadenado se despabiló de repente y dirigió su ausente mirada hacia la puerta que esta vez sí se abría, no como en ocasiones anteriores que solo eran una mera ilusión. No tenía muchas fuerzas pero hizo el intento de aguantar despierto para poder, por lo menos, conseguir ver quienes lo mantenían cautivo y para qué.

Esperó que cesara el ruido de las llaves como también de unos pasos para luego contemplar la entrada de una sombra a esa habitación. La poca iluminación no le ayudaba a su vista pero al menos sabía que alguien más estaba allí con él.

-Q-q...uie…n – consiguió decir. El frío había congelado su voz y con gran esmero conseguía hablar.

-No importan las presentaciones ahora… - dijo cordialmente mientras se acercaba más a él – Solo necesitamos concluir con algo que tu hermano te dejó como regalo

Se exaltó. Hubiera gritado si pudiese pero no podía. Todo se debía siempre a su hermano, cada problema se lo debía atribuir a él. Se relajó un poco al saberlo aunque ahora solo debía averiguar que había hecho su nii-san

-Si te preguntas que nos debe, no te preocupes – se acercó más y se hincó enfrente de él – Ya nos encargaremos de su pago, o debo decir, de tu pago. – sonrió y dejó ver sus dientes en la oscuridad.

-Si… si es dinero, les aseguro que lo puedo pagar… solo déjenme ir.

-Sabemos quién eres y que no podrías alcanzar una suma de dinero que pedimos… - tomó su barbilla con falsedad y delicadamente con sus dedos empezó a acariciar una de sus mejillas –Todo se soluciona hoy.

-¿Hoy?

-Así es, hoy arreglaremos los tratos – dejó las mejillas y una de sus manos se deslizó insípidamente hasta su entrepierna donde solo apoyó su mano.

"No… No… no quiero… no quiero esto" – negó mentalmente.

-Como dije este es el trato – dijo mientras su mano apoyada comenzó con lo que se proponía; acarició débilmente el miembro del menor sobre la ropa ocasionando que se inquietara.

-¡No quiero esto!

-Eso no me importa –continuó junto con su mano que comenzó a ascender y dejar esa zona para arrimarse hasta su vientre y continuar con su paso.

-Ya! Dejame – gritó. La desesperación aumentaba con cada roce que su cuerpo recibía, por eso se inquietaba y se movía para todos lados con el afán de escapar.

Un fuerte agarre en su cuello lo detuvo. El otro le estaba quitando el aire.

-Te soltaré para que no estés tan incomodo, pero nada de trucos. – se levantó, se quitó el polvo que había ensuciado parte de su traje y de nueva cuenta sacó el manojo de llaves. Aun en esa oscuridad era visible. Se tomó la paciencia de buscar las llaves correspondientes y una vez hecho, se acercó al menor y le quitó todo rastro de cadenas y torniquetes.

-Muy bien Alphonse, solo quiero tu cooperación así que nada de ideas tontas para escapar porque todo puede ser peor de lo que no te imaginas

El menor pelicastaño solo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza. Ahora estando arrodillado en el piso y advertido de las consecuencias; no sabía muy bien que decir.

-Cooperación a que abuses de mí…? – preguntó de lado ocultando su rostro con sus sombras y parte de sus mechones que le cubrían.

-No lo tomes así… -se hincó hasta su altura y le despejó la cara –Solo será algo rápido y sencillo

Al tembló. No quería nada. No quería que esa persona que ni siquiera conocía le toque pero qué más podía hacer. Escapar? Si lo lograba y tenía éxito era un merito que se felicitaría… pero si fallaba no se imaginaba que tan malo podrían ser las consecuencias.

El pelinegro continuó en donde había dejado y delimitó la figura del pelicastaño con la yema de sus dedos. Aún esa túnica le estorbaba pero pretendía no ser tan violento con él… aún no. El otro solo se mordió sus labios y recorrió para atrás. No iba a darse por vencido aún no. Luego de toda esa parte, Mustang llegó hasta el cuello solamente acariciando, notando que el cuerpo del otro estaba reaccionando como se lo esperaba. Sin ocupar mucho espacio, se acercó más a él y sujetó tanto sus brazos y piernas con los de él para poder llegar a besar con sutileza toda esa parte.

Lo consiguió y repartía roces por toda esa zona y en algunas ocasiones, dejaba alguna que otra marca de que había pasado por ahí.

Alphonse ya no lo soportaba, se quería librar de él por eso hizo lo que no debía.

Notando que el pelinegro estaba distraído en su cuerpo, utilizó su fuerza contra la de él también y lo tumbó de una patada hacia atrás.

Con perspicacia y rapidez, se levantó y tomó las llaves. No tenía idea de cuales eran pero se apresuró para dirigirse a la puerta e intentar abrirla con cada una de ellas.

Roy, recuperándose del golpe que había recibido, se levantó con una tranquilidad absoluta sin ninguna señal de enojo aparente… y se acercó cautelosamente hasta donde Al estaba intentando abrir la puerta y como no lo había logrado ya que las llaves estaban en el suelo, gritaba que lo saquen de ahí como también golpeaba la puerta con sus puños a todo lo que daba.

-Sáquenme de aquí! – exclamaba impacientemente a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían pero una mano le agarró uno de sus brazos con violencia y lo empujó para que quedara contra la puerta.

-Creo que no entendimos lo que quisimos decir, así que… iremos por el lado malo –le levantó la cara a la fuerza y mirándolo a los ojos le dio un golpe directo a una de sus mejillas y como lo sostenía solo su cuerpo recibió un fuerte estirón que ocasionó que algunos de sus huesos crujieran

El menor solo se quejó y no opuso resistencia, ese golpe le había dolido y de repente unas incontenibles ganas de llorar por impotencia lo acecharon…

Mantuvo su mirada de lado por segundos que duraron poco ya que por consiguiente, el pelinegro lo tomó de ambos brazos y lo empujó contra el otro lado de esa habitación.

Al perdió el equilibrio y cayó de sentado en el piso. Por temor, retrocedió lo más que pudo hasta que chocó con la pared.

-Deberías de tener más cuidado – le advirtió y, de nuevo, se acercó hasta él y uno de sus fríos dedos rozó sus labios – Mira lo que ocasionaste por tu imprudencia. – le mostró un par de gotas de sangre.

-¿Estoy sangrando? – se preguntó mientras con su lengua se humedeció sus labios y pudo percibir un amargo liquido que se emanaba en cantidad.

-Te ayudaré – sin ninguna medida previa de cuidado o algo por el estilo – se acercó más hasta que consiguió que sus labios se unieran en un beso tosco aunque más aprovechó el pelinegro que lo profundizó y deslizó su obscena lengua sobre los helados labios del menor que solo se mantenía quieto. Los acarició suavemente y de imprevisto consiguió paso entre ellos y tocó con pasión la lengua del menor que tímidamente se movía. No le importó mucho eso y continuó jugando con ella hasta que sintió que sus pulmones le reclamaban aire. Se separó un poco aunque un hilo de su propia saliva lo unió por unos segundos más.

Alphonse solo se acercó más a la pared y con su mano se limpió sus labios con brusquedad.

El pelinegro solo rió… todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que tenía imaginado.

-Creo que debería sacarte esto… -dijo con lujuria mientras levantaba la túnica con morbo y veía el frágil cuerpo que ocultaba

-No! – gritó Al y lo empujó de nuevo

-Parece que te gusta lo violento… - incitó mientras lo sujetaba de los brazos y conseguía empujarlo contra la pared lo más que podía y de nuevo seguía con su zona predilecta por el momento. (emm, su cuello ^^U)

-Ya dejame! – suplicó gritándole y dando golpes al aire para defenderse.

-No lo haré y te conviene portarte bien si no quieres repetir lo mismo que hice – lo tomó de los hombros y con tosquedad lo recostó en el metálico piso. No planeaba perder más tiempo con él. Hizo todo lo posible para mantenerlo quieto y tranquilo pero le era dificultoso, por eso, empleaba los golpes.

-¡N-no sigas! No! Por favor! Ya basta! Basta! – pedía pero aún así no se detenía. Ya lloraba sin darse cuenta.

-Hago lo que quiero porque tú me perteneces – se detuvo y se acomodó sobre él, colocando cada una de sus rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-No – esta vez por propio impulso, le dio un manotazo en una de sus mejillas, consiguiendo que unas gotas de sangre cayeran sobre su túnica y la mancharan más del rojo carmesí que ya estaba.

-Está ya fue le última – se levantó y se quitó su saco negro, dejándolo al lado de la puerta con solo tirarlo. Se limpió su herida sin importarle mucho, solo quería lo que había venido a buscar.

Alphonse temblaba del miedo, mientras lloraba en uno de los rincones de esa habitación escasa de iluminación. Se aferraba a sus rodillas con fuerza que le lastimaba provocando heridas diminutas a causa de sus uñas que herían su piel. No había dejado de sollozar por el todo lo que estaba sintiendo pero aún no terminaba su martirio.

De una, el pelinegro lo tomó del brazo y lo tiró con violencia al piso ocasionando un sonoro ruido por el impacto del cuerpo del pelicastaño y la superficie metálica. Vio como intentaba levantarse desde atrás, con débiles intentos de hacer fuerzas con sus brazos pero segundos después caía.

Dejando de lado la furia por la cual se estaba dejando dominar, se relajó y disfrutó de esa vista que poseía. Esa túnica que llevaba el menor, no era del todo larga y como ahora se encontraba bocabajo, toda la parte de atrás estaba desprotegida. Con una mirada lascisiva, se acercó a él con pasos lentos y fuera de sí. Estaba ansioso.

-Ya es la hora, pequeño para demostrarte de quien eres- dijo con lujuria en sus palabras mientras se encargaba de descubrir toda la espalda del menor y el resto que necesitaba

El pelicastaño intentó huir pero ni arrastrarse le sirvió. De repente, sintió un atemorizante frío que le siguió por unas ásperas caricias que estaban profanando su cuerpo. Se inquietó aún más pero no servía, unos dedos helados recorrieron todo desde el principio de la columna vertebral hasta seguir y adentrarse en un lugar como intrusos inesperados. Su entrada se vio asaltada por un meticuloso dedo que solo tenía un propósito igual que otro más que se sumó a los pocos segundos. Él solo sintió un punzante dolor que lo paralizó hasta que su llanto comenzó a hacerse más insistente como sus manos intentaban cubrir su boca para ahora sus propios gritos de desesperación.

Roy lo estaba disfrutando desde donde se encontraba, con vista panorámica observando el trasero del menor, estaba satisfecho con lo que hacía pero debía concluir con lo que había comenzado no se permitiría dejarlo inconcluso. Estaba sintiendo el calor de la situación y ya se había acostumbrado de las suplicas y el llanto del otro, ya le restaba importancia. Se acercó más a él y llegó a arrodillarse. Su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo participación en esa escena. La ropa que llevaba solo le estorbaba pero no se sentía con los suficientes ánimos para jugar demás…

Sin ser cuidadoso o nada, retiró los dos dedos que atormentaban al menor y lo hacían causantes del estremecimiento del menor y de su llanto en aumento.

Su propio miembro estaba latente y ver la pequeña entrada a su disposición, le antojaba más la idea de disfrutar más.

Dejando que su pecaminosa mente, tomara un poco de su control, acercó su morbosa lengua hasta la entrada del menor y saboreó lo que parecía un extraño líquido que se escurría.

-Basta! Basta! – comenzó a gritar, junto con sus llantos y escasos jadeos. Tomó un poco de sus fuerzas y logró levantarse un poco y lo suficiente para girar su cabeza y mirar lo que sucedía. –Ya dejame! No sigas!– gritó mas fuerte viendo que no parecía haber indicios de que el otro se moviera.

Despertando de su propia burbuja de lujuria, vio la desesperación de Alphonse y tomándolo de la fuerza desde las caderas lo agarró para luego hablarle.

-No grites… Ya no falta nada… - musitó. Se alejó unos escasos centímetros de él para encargarse de liberar de su pantalón, su miembro insistente y ya endurecido por todo lo que hacía con el menor.

Al tembló al saber lo que proseguía. Intentó alejarse más pero le fue imposible ya que sus movimientos se habían alentado. De un solo tirón, su cuerpo quedó debajo del pelinegro.

Un par de escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo y débil figura. Todo su temor estaba expresamente visible. Sus lágrimas, sus escalofríos, su agitada respiración y su ronca voz de tanto suplicar sin ser escuchado.

Tomó sus caderas y lo obligó a utilizar sus rodillas como un leve soporte. Sin esperarse y relamiendo sus labios por lo que haría, rozó levemente la entrada del pelicastaño con la punta de su miembro y sin previo aviso u otra señal o aviso, lo introdujo sin paciencia de que el otro se acostumbrara o nada. Solo buscaba su propio placer personal el mismo que necesitaba y deseaba como fuera.

Puso su mente en blanco para mantener una postura decente pero no podía distraerse y olvidarse en donde estaba. Su cuerpo se movía con el ritmo de un vaivén que lo estremecía y lo hacía temblar. No sentía ni una pizca de placer o algo por el estilo, pero su organismo estaba reaccionando por él. Algunos gemidos habían escapado de sus labios y su llanto ya no era tan audible como antes; sin embargo, aún lloraba y sus pestañas estaban húmedas y se unían entre sí.

Hacía lo más que podía, sin ninguna cooperación del menor no podía hacer mucho él. Aunque sus embestidas desde un comienzo habían sido enérgicas, sentía que estaba llegando a su propio orgasmo sin importarle el estado del castaño.

Algo se escurría por sus piernas, había pretendido cerrar sus ojos pero la desesperación le ganó. Bajó su cabeza y alcanzó a ver como algunas gotas rojizas se colaban en su piel y se deslizaban por las mismas hasta descender hasta el piso. Esa era la clara señal de que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo mucha más de lo que creía. Le dolía seguir, no había hecho nada. Todo era su culpa hasta ese momento por enmendar los propios errores de su niisan.

-M-maldito b-bastardo! – susurró lo suficientemente alto para que Roy lo escuchara. Lo había dicho. No sabía de donde salieron esas palabras pero debía decirlas, no se las guardaría.

Su semblante cansado y complaciente por lo que hacía cambió al haber escuchado esas palabras. Sin medir las consecuencias, salió del cuerpo del menor con una brusquedad que logró sacarle un pequeño chillido agudo que no pudo reprimir. Nuevas lágrimas de nuevo se acumulaban en su faz.

-Nadie se queda así y no recibe su merecido – lo amenazó. Con un empujón certero y suficiente, lo dio vuelta y lo vio a la cara. Una cínica sonrisa se formó en su cara. Parte de esa túnica aún cubría la figura del más joven. Con brusquedad y esquivando cada golpe que le daba, lo despojó de lo último que cubría su ser. – Con esto, tendrás suficiente para alardear… de cómo es estar conmigo. Pero… si tu nunca saldrás de acá. – rió sabiendo el destino del menor.

Quiso levantarse y lo logró a medias pero aún así sus fuerzas no podían ser comparadas con las del pelinegro. Aún intentando sacárselo de encima, no consiguió nada.

Le estaba costando dominarlo a su antojo por eso, para evitar más rebeldías, decidió probar la capacidad del cuerpo del menor. Tomó el goteante miembro con sus manos y comenzó a tratarlo con vileza.

-No me toques! Dejame! – exclamó. No quería que lo tocara pero sabía que a estas instancias… nada podía hacer

-Bien. Te entendí. Te dejaré-

Viendo su reacción abandonó lo que hacía y acariciando falsamente las mejillas del pelicastaño consiguió distraerlo lo suficiente como para penetrarlo nuevamente. Y así fue. Con una mentira se había encargado de controlarlo.

Pero esta vez lo hacía sin compasión, restregando su propio sexo en las paredes de esa cálida cavidad que lo hacía perder su propia cordura. Solo planeaba conseguir llegar a su orgasmo pero tener a disposición el cuerpo del otro le parecía fascinante y más atrayente ante cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer.

Sus fuerzas se habían desvanecido, su mente lo había abandonado, su cuerpo se apagaba a las sensaciones que sentía pero aún lloraba y débiles gemidos salían de su boca. Y los maldecía. No quería nada de eso. Nada. Pero no pudo detenerlo por más que quiso defenderse y escapara todos sus intentos habían resultado fallidos. Se odiaba por dejar que todo eso pasara.

Ya no le faltaba mucho, había visto como el menor se había rendido. Solo respondía su cuerpo por inercia. Se había encargado de tocar todo de él: su sexo que ya había conseguido derramar su esencia y los propios botones rosados que se encontraban en su pecho había sido toqueteados lo más que se podía.

Luego de un espasmo y una fuerte presión que rodeó a su propio miembro, se corrió en el interior de esa cavidad a la cual había corrompido de la forma más despiadada posible. Salió de él rápidamente. Sintió como Al se estremecía del dolor pero no le importó. Se acomodó un poco la ropa que tenía puesta. Estaba agitado debía contenerse y guardar calma. Aún desde donde estaba, se sentó por algunos segundos sobre el piso y sacó su reloj de bolsillo. Observó con aburrimiento la hora y sin apuros se levantó y tomó su saco que había dejado.

-Ahora tú me perteneces – dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se encargaba de abrir la puerta con sus llaves.

Hubo un silencio largo en esa habitación.

No espero respuesta ni nada, solo se marchó sin voltear a verlo. Cerró esa puerta y siguió con su camino. Debía atender demasiados asuntos esa noche. Subió las escaleras con un cansancio notable y se perdió en las sombras de ese edificio.

No le remordía la consciencia ni en lo más mínimo. Estaba orgulloso por haberlo poseído… y más aún sabiendo que se quedaría con él por un buen tiempo. Debía sacarle el provecho a esa situación… cada noche si era posible.

-T-e odio! T-e odio! T-e odio! – gemía del dolor. Aún seguía recostado boca arriba con una mueca de dolor. No podía moverse libremente, todo su cuerpo se lo impedía. No le quedaba nada más que hacer por esos instantes. Si hacía un mínimo esfuerzo por levantarse, un chillido junto con un poco de sangre de su entrada lastimada era lo que se provocaba.

Nuevamente lloraba con intensidad.

Ya no soportaba ese lugar.

Y había perdido su propia dignidad y todo.

Ya nada podría considerarse igual.

Sus manos solo acariciaron su pelo que cubría parte de su cara.

Cerró sus ojos y pretendió perderse en sus sueños o despertar de esta pesadilla que estaba viviendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Tú me perteneces

╬ Capítulo 2: Sin Sentimientos… ╬

Claramente ya habían pasado un par de horas desde todo lo que había ocurrido, pero aún así sentía vivos esos instantes, los sentía presentes en su piel. Había intentado conciliar el sueño para poder al menos descansar y olvidar todo, sin embargo, por más que lo quisiera, con solo cerrar sus ojos, todo volvía…

Una simple escena que formaba parte de su pasado y que revivía con cualquier sentimiento constante en ese presente donde se encontraba.

-No quiero quedarme aquí… no quiero… - susurraba en el silencio que le ofrecía esa habitación. Aún sus sollozos seguían y algunas lágrimas adornaban sus húmedas mejillas. Lloraba para desahogarse de un martirio interno. Se puede decir que en esos momentos creía que todo estaba perdido, todo. No quería buscar soluciones a su problema aunque si se ponía a pensar… ¿Cuál era el problema? No había ganado ni perdido nada exactamente, solo lo habían usado a su gusto a un punto humillante de su ser. Nada más que eso, meditaba él.

Todo ese ambiente escondido entre las sombras nocturnas le daba un aspecto aún más aterrador. No saber si estaba seguro, a salvo de cualquiera, le carcomía todo el valor y orgullo que estaba reuniendo en su interior para poder levantarse de donde estaba. Le dolía estar recostado de lado, todo su cuerpo, en otras palabras. El frío también cumplía con su parte y le negaba la posibilidad de encontrar la calidez de un propio abrazo que necesitaba. Su mirada plateada de a poco se ausentaba y perdía el brillo que todos conocían de ese Alphonse… El contacto que establecía la totalidad de su piel lo exponía a enfermarse. Claro, una habitación húmeda y con las características propias de ser un calabozo antiguo.

Su primera suposición había sido que no se encontraba en la zona de la ciudad que conocía. Tal vez, ni siquiera estaba en la misma ciudad. Pero no era un edificio nuevo sino algo descuidado; se basaba en ello por los rechinidos que escuchaba cada vez que el viento golpeaba contra lo que parecía ser madera. Estaba en el sótano ya que el ruido externo como el de autos o personas también era mínimo. Algún que otro detalle había descubierto y eso lo ayudaba a entretenerse. Segundos eran segundos y se convertían en eternos cada vez que los esperaba. Era mejor dejar de distorsionar la realidad y quedarse en silencio…

Muchas ilusiones se rompían como el cristal al darse cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado entre su hermano y ese…

-Ese maldito… -dijo en un tono ronco y con resentimiento ingenuo. Ideas surgían de su cabeza. Iban y venían. Las posibilidades estaban pero pensar en que "algo" había ocurrido le causaba repugnancia. Ahí mismo exponía en claro todo lo que pensaba. Su hermano había sido el causante. Una cierta "deuda" era el medio y, por último, la víctima y consecuencia ya habían tomado sus lugares.

Por más que su alma quisiera odiarlo, no encontraba ese sentimiento de odio en él. No lo sentía. Sus puños ya blancos de la fuerza que ejercían lo expresaban pero no era suficiente. Ese odio por esa "maldad", degradación, abuso… ¿Dónde estaba? Podía decir que lo odiaba, sin embargo, en la cuestión sentimental, no hallaba esa sensación. No la tenía definida… Nunca antes había sentido ni experimentado una situación igual. Ni todas las justificaciones para detestarlo lograban algo. Quizás era porque estaba… ¿confundido? No lo sabía y tampoco quería entenderlo.

Una tormenta de pensamientos positivos y negativos acaparaban toda su atención. Casi se sumergía a su laguna mental pero no lo hizo. De repente, su cabello suelto había logrado proporcionarle algo de calor que necesitaba entre tanto pensar.

-¿Por qué… no… puedo? – se preguntó entrecortadamente. La idea de no poder odiarlo le molestaba pero mínimamente. Era solo una pequeña punzada en medio del dolor existente; cerró sus ojos. Darse un descanso tal vez era lo mejor que podía hacer. No iba lograr salir de allí con solo pensar y lamentándose lo que vivía o no, debía ser fuerte.

En ese sigilo propio, recordaba como esa fulminante mirada oscura le perseguía en todo ese momento que estaba grabado en su mente; como caricias "sucias" y bajas se aprovechaban de él y tocaban cada centímetro de su piel; como besos vacíos lo estremecían por dentro y como cada momento de ese acto sexual le desagradaba por completo, ni sus súplicas habían servido…. Todo era como una de esas películas viejas que se repetían una y otra vez. No era un recuerdo para él… era algo que sabía que se repetiría.

No habría ningún trato que podría formar con _él_. Se negaría ante todo. Solo aceptaría su libertad y nada más. De eso estaba seguro, solo existiría esa relación entre ellos o quién sabe si habrían más; Después de todo, solo quedaría él como estaba en esos instantes.

-Nii-san… - susurró mientras nuevas lágrimas surgían. Necesitaba que alguien lo ayudará o que lo consolara; sabía que aunque ponga su mejor voluntad y actitud no le sería fácil salir de ese estado en el que se encontraba.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Muchos negocios de suma importancia lo entretenían en su oficina. Demasiados para alguien como él que solo se encargaba de aparentar algo que no era. Se sentía cansado pero aún debía terminar con aquello. Tenía la suerte de contar con su asistente personal y fiel confidente, su rubia amiga Riza Hawkeye. El trato con ella solo era por todo lo que estaba en juego y en verdad que era mucho; si uno caía, el otro también. Ella se encargaba de administrar todo el papeleo y verificar que todo estuviera en orden correcto.

-Está todo listo, solo falta… que firme – mencionó Hawkeye al entrar de sorpresa a la Oficina con una carpeta llena de contratos y más. Se sorprendió al no escuchar una de las habituales quejas, solo alzó su mirada para enfocarla a su socio y descubrió que se hallaba perdido. Carraspeó un poco para hacer notar su presencia y lo logró casi al instante.

Mustang solo fijó su mirada a la de ella como desafiándola para después arreglar su desordenado cabello. Como estaba sentado, solo atinó a poner sus dos brazos sobre el escritorio en su posición de costumbre. El desorden como de costumbre era algo muy habitual en él, se notaba con solo mirar a cada rincón de ese lugar. Con una atmosfera densa y oscura, Riza que llevaba un traje de recepcionista rojo y muy pegado al cuerpo se acercó hasta llegar a donde estaba el mueble.

-Decías… -sugirió Roy intentando ver que era lo importante que venía a decirle su socia y asistente.

-Aquí tiene sus contratos.- dejó la carpeta amarilla que sostenía sobre la superficie de ese escritorio y ubicó sus ojos en los negros de Mustang para seguir con un pequeño comentario -Parece que su encuentro fue muy interesante…

-Tal vez. Solo tenía que cobrar una deuda pendiente pero parece que mi deudor pagará a cuotas y con muy buenos intereses. –su tono de satisfacción y una sonrisa comprometedora acompañaron sus palabras. Sabía lo que decía estaba en clave pero prefería hablar así, le daba un aspecto más formal y empresarial.

-Ya veo… - lo había entendido a la perfección. Otro de esos "negocios" estaba siendo llevado a cabo. -Solo espero que no suceda lo de siempre.

-¿Lo de siempre? ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó con sorpresa ante ese último comentario. Acaso.. ¿Hawkeye sospechaba de algo raro? Supuso que no pero su respuesta lo calmaría y no habría dudas pendientes en el aire.

-A que usted mismo se olvide que tenía una deuda con "ese" – expresó las palabras justas con énfasis en la última. Pensó que sería mejor retirarse y así hacía hasta que…

-¿Ese…? –se había levantado de su asiento. No le había gustado para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación_. ¿Cómo sabe? Este era un asunto personal. De todos estos movimientos solo está informado… - _Así que haz estado investigándome. Interesante, muy interesante –rodeó el borde del escritorio hasta llegar al lado de la rubia. -¿Cuál era tu objetivo?

-No soy tonta. Me parece que esta vez su negocio no es muy limpio. – mencionó nerviosa ante ese acercamiento. Sin dejar que pasara más tiempo y que llegara a intimidarla o algo parecido, prefirió por salirse. – No es lo correcto, esto no. – le dio la espalda y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-No puedes juzgarme… y lo sabes.

Riza se había detenido. Se hubiera dado vuelta y lo hubiera enfrentado pero solo dejó todo como estaba. Tomó la manija de la puerta y rápidamente luego salió. No quería recordar de nuevo…

.-.-.-.

_Ja! Toqué de nuevo tu debilidad. No puedes hablar así y eso es lo que te ganaste por hacerlo. Ahora… a seguir con lo que se supone que debo hacer. Si hago un poco de tiempo… Quizás pueda volver a verlo y continuar en donde me quedé._

Dejó de lado, todos esos papeles, pendientes y clientes, decidió hacer lo que su instinto le pedía nuevamente. Miró fijamente al reloj que tenía colgado la pared y la hora le indicaba que una pequeña escapada no dañaría su complicada agenda. Igual a quien le importaba si estaba o no. Él era el que mandaba, él que hacía y deshacía. No importaban los otros. Nada ni nadie hasta el momento.

Tomó su abrigo, un par de objetos personales y abandonó la oficina. Caminaba como si el tiempo le sobrara, despreocupado del todo. Su reloj de bolsillo también le indicaba lo mismo. La noche aún era y todavía faltaba mucho para que terminara…

Continuará en el próximo cap…


	3. Chapter 3

Tú me perteneces

Capitulo 3: Si quieres...

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su captura. Todo parecía estar en el mismo estado, todo igual de frío y vacío. No había visto a nadie más que a la misma persona que le atormentaba con su aparecer. Siempre traía esa extraña sonrisa que le perturbaba, siempre hacía lo mismo, siempre venía a buscar solo eso. Sexo, sexo, y... más sexo. ¿Acaso no se cansaba de la misma rutina todos los santos días?<p>

Él ya estaba cansado. No soportaba hacer lo mismo, vivir el mismo tormento diario. ¿Era una condena? No podía entender porque todo ese sufrimiento justo él lo tenía que vivir. No había hecho nada verdaderamente malo como para merecerse eso. Solo cargaba con las deudas y consecuencias que su hermano le había dejado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar...

Quería sentir el aire de afuera, el agua... basta decir que simplemente le tiraban con un balde de agua. Quería ser libre, solo eso. Lo demás podía estar complementando su vida.

Pero antes de todo, necesitaba ver a su Nii-san. No, no lo necesitaba; tenía que verlo y exigirle todas las explicaciones posibles. Había acumulado hacia él cierto resentimiento, lo consideraba como el desencadenante de todas sus desgracias y causante de todas las lágrimas que había derramado junto con el otro. No recordaba si le había dicho su nombre pero prefería no hacerlo; creía que no podía llevar un nombre con todas las atrocidades que le había hecho. Cada día le hacía más daño y ahora estaba apenas consiente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar... Su cuerpo usado como un simple trapo, usado como si no valiera nada. Solo para satisfacer las "necesidades" del otro, solo para que el otro hiciera lo que quisiera. Había intentado oponerse en varias ocasiones pero eso le costaba una cuota de sangre. Le golpeaba hasta ver al menos un pequeño trazo de ese hilo rojo que era tan usual. Era sádico. Le fascinaba verlo retorcerse del dolor, podía decirse que le gustaba verlo sufrir en sus condiciones. Quien sabe... tal vez ese era su objetivo desde un principio.

-¿Para qué aún me mantienes con vida? - le preguntó a su silencio. Comenzaba a sentirse demasiado solo, necesitaba a alguien. No quería empezar a hablar solo y enloquecer en cuestión de días o menos.

Se escondía en un rincón alejado a la entrada, en el lugar menos oscuro de esa habitación. No se permitiría caer en la oscuridad...

._._._._

Había llegado otra vez la noche. Esta vez parecía totalmente diferente. Podía distinguir el cielo despejado, sin estrellas y sin nubes. Solo se veía completamente la Luna. Tan llena como siempre y tan especial a la vez. Recordaba viejos días, esos en los cuales su vida era muy diferente. No podía olvidarlos, habían dejado una marca muy profunda en su ser. Como todo aquello que se siente y se vive, no se olvida ni siquiera con el tiempo. Pero debía dejar de lado esos temas sentimentales. No podía continuar siendo el gran "jefe" de su negocio si todos llegaran a descubrir lo que encubría con un falso pasado.

Así era. Mustang nunca había dicho cual era su pasado verdadero, aunque tampoco se habían puesto a averiguarlo con sumo cuidado. Sin embargo, ese delicado detalle lo pondría en una posición difícil de salir. Estaría entre la espada y la pared. Hawkeye había sido su compañera desde hace mucho tiempo pero contaba con la suerte de que ni ella sabía todo.

Las cosas habían sido planeadas de una forma y, por eso, lo que sucedía o no se debía a esa estructura predilecta.

Su lugar de trabajo no era un lugar totalmente desconocido, solo era que ocultaba su verdadero propósito de existir, su función.

Entraba y camina los mismos pasillos, recorría las mismas escaleras, se encontraba con las mismas personas y el mismo papeleo de siempre. Todo eso le podía parecer aburrido pero luego de todo eso... tenía a su recompensa. Eso que nadie le quitaba y cuidaba como si fuera totalmente de él. No había dejado que nadie más lo tocara, no le iba a dar a nadie más ese derecho.

Pero tal vez él también se estaba cansando, se estaba aburriendo de la mismas expresiones, llantos, gritos... quería ver algo diferente en su presa. Algo más... ¿Qué podría ser? Se le ocurrían muchas ideas atrevidas y otras no tanto. Debía pensar en la exacta y la que en verdad disfrutaría ver.

_"¿Qué puedo hacer contigo?" _

Sin ver por dónde iba, otra vez se encontraba bajando las oscuras escaleras de siempre. Un par de pasos más y se encontraría con su mayor pertenencia. No tenía mucho tiempo si quería hacer algo distinto, debía escoger y pensar. Mientras se debatía de su próximo movimiento, escuchó como lloraba y decía frases o eso creía escuchar. No las entendía, hablaba muy bajito. Se acercó lo más que pudo a esa habitación y posó su oído sobre la fina pared que los separaba. Tenía que oír al menos algo.

_"... Solo juega conmigo. Como si fuera su títere."_

_"Sería más fácil que me matara. Escapar es algo totalmente inútil"_

Una desdibujada sonrisa se formó sobre sus labios. Ya tenía la clave de la diferencia. Esas simples oraciones había dejado al descubierto el martirio que estaba viviendo su presa. Iba a tener mucho tiempo, demasiado para jugar. Si pensaba como torturarlo, esa forma que le había sido dada, no era la gran cosa pero valdría la pena verlo sufrir. Eso pensaba y quería con todas sus ansias.

Recuperando su normalidad y ocultando su sonrisa, se acomodó su traje azulado oscuro y sacó las llaves que llevaba encima. Aclaró su voz y con solo dos vueltas de esa llave, abrió su habitación favorita, dejándole ver una espesa penumbra. Como bien sabía, solo había una pequeña lamparita colgando del techo que se encendía con un interruptor externo; eso disiparía con la oscuridad de allí adentro. Segundos después de que la iluminación apareciera, notó como el chico estaba titiritando en una esquina, con la camisa larga que llevaba y su cabello cubriéndole. No entendía porque tenía frío con la maravillosa temperatura que se sentía, quería pensar que era eso, solo frío. No era posible que le tuviera miedo... ¿O sí? Le daba igual. Si temblaba por el frío o por el pánico que le causaba verlo.

-Levántate... hoy no tengo mucho tiempo. -dijo despreocupado mientras se aflojaba su corbata roja a rayas. En realidad, quería ver sus movimientos y encontrar en momento justo para lanzar su sigilosa trampa. Su futura reacción era lo que le inquietaba.

El castaño no dudó en hacer lo que le pedía. Por lo menos, por ese día, no quería salir golpeado y acumular otro moretón más. Aunque no sabía donde más podría pegarle, podía notar que evitaba pegarle en zonas lastimadas o que se veían mal. Pensaba en un punto insignificante de compasión, pero era tan pequeño que no se podía comparar con los abusos que tenía que soportar casi todos los días. Perder la noción del tiempo era su gran desventaja y alivio. Así no sufriría por su encierro más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Se le acercaba con miedo y cuando estuvo enfrente de él, bajó su cabeza esperando alguna orden o algo parecido.

-Ya no opones tanta resistencia. -Sonrió por eso y acarició levemente su cabellera castaña para luego, sujetarla violentamente.- Puedo suponer que ya te acostumbraste a esto, ¿No? -le preguntó casi susurrándole en su oído.

Alphonse solo alcanzó a asentir con su cabeza. Podía aguantar ese dolor un rato más pero quería que se fuera, solo eso. Acabar y no verlo más.

-Pero hoy cambiaremos un poco las cosas. Escuché que preferirías "morir" antes que seguir aquí, ¿Eso es cierto? - podía jugar un poco con las palabras, las tenía a su favor y con ellas tenía que hacerlo arrodillarse ante él, como el amo que era.

Se sorprendió por lo que le decía. Tal parecía que le había oído. Dio un paso para atrás y se soltó del agarre. Lo primero que llegó a pensar fue que lo mataría. Lo haría, no se detendría. Ya que se lo había pedido indirectamente, lo que le quedaba por hacer era deshacerse de su persona. Convertirlo en un cuerpo más. Sentía como el miedo lo paralizaba de a poco. Tenía que responder algo o sino... podría considerarse hombre muerto.

-¿No dices nada? - le preguntó presionándolo. Tenía el objeto fundamental de esa escena. Con cuidado, buscó en su traje algo. Eso que asustaría un poco más al castaño temeroso. Sin dejar más suspenso ante la mirada grisácea del otro, mostró como tenía una navaja. Tenía un delicado diseño y especial. Lo pondría a prueba. Siendo algo más brusco, dejó ver la cuchilla que poseía y se acercó a él con una sonrisa maniaca. Todo era teatro, no lo mataría. Solo... lo asustaría lo suficiente.

El castaño no podía moverse. Quería gritar, huir y escapar a toda costa pero no podía. Aunque en segundos pensó, ¿No era eso lo que quería, que acabara con su vida y lo dejara en paz? Dudaba, podía dejarse pero sus instintos actuaban y querían alejarlo.

-Hagamos esto más interesante...- dio los pasos justos y tomó al chico del brazo contra su dormida voluntad. Una idea mejor se le había ocurrido. Con su brusquedad y sigilo, le dio la navaja. La dejó sujetada entre sus dedos. Acto seguido; se alejó unos cuantos pasos de él y vio como se desplomaba al piso. Como caía de rodillas con la navaja en mano. Su cabello desarreglado ocultaba su rostro pero mostraba claramente que sentía el miedo de tener eso en sus manos. No quería tener eso, quería soltarlo pero no podía.

-No sabes que hacer... pero quedará muy en claro. - le dijo con su voz altanera y muy despreocupada guardando la distancia necesaria - Si tanto quieres morir e irte de aquí, matate. Suicídate. Algo tan fácil de hacer... tienes que rozar esa cuchilla por tu cuello o por tus muñecas, no es difícil. Hazlo, a nadie le importaras. Aunque ahora mismo, ya nadie se preocupa por tu existencia. A menos... que quieras hacerte el valiente, el fuerte, y matarme. Podrías hacerlo, no tienes ningún problema con eso pero cargarías con mi muerte y con la culpa. Claro, aparte de ser posiblemente mandado directo a prisión por homicidio. Decídete, ¿morir o matar?

Cualquier sensación que sentía, se había perdido. El momento donde debía pensar en que hacer había llegado pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Solo era su mente, la única consiente. Tenía en su mano: la salida a todo, la llave a su huida, la condena a lo que seguiría después. Lo era todo y nada a su vez.

Podía matarlo y huir pero no era capaz de hacerlo.

Podía... suicidarse y ser libre de su calvario pero... era a un precio muy caro, era su propia vida. No podía atentar así.

Aunque ambas ideas eran tan tentadoras, era las únicas formas de salida, lo sabía pero era muy determinantes.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Intento moverse y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo apenas le respondía. Sus movimientos estaban recuperándose de la parálisis, iba a tener que tomar una decisión rápido. Movió la navaja lentamente y se levantó. Todo estaba preparado para cualquier decisión. Miró lo que tenía en manos e ignoró a quien tenía enfrente. Debía hacerlo, tenía que. Su inconsciente ya había elegido que hacer, lo estaba controlando. Su propia vista no era clara, no sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo exactamente. Sus reacciones no eran propias.

No podía ver nada... ni oír su propia respiración.

De un momento a otro, todo se había vuelto negro. Tan repentinamente...

* * *

><p>Actualizando por estos lados... :D<p> 


End file.
